Know you stars!
by kittenwings
Summary: get to know you favorite FMA charaters with the pyscho guy! from all that! Know your stars!
1. edward elric

hi! guys! first story please enjoy!

hey what about me you mother beep!

sweatdrops

disclaimer: if i owned FMA i wouldn't be sitting here i would be sitting on a golden throne with lot of jewel! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! hey can't girl dream?

title: know your stars!

ed enters a dark room with a light pointing to a stool.

"know you stars, know your stars, know your stars..." said psyco guy

"ed's real name is edwardeo milkloving shorty (laghing)"

"who are you? and i HATE milk! and I AM NOT SHORT!" screams ed

"sure... ed is madly in love Roy Mustrang..."

roy comes in puts on glove and burn psyco guy

"how did you know i was here?"

" just listen liers are coming from" said roy

"ed you own a cow farm and drink from the cow's udders"

" I HATE MILK! AND THAT DESCUSTING"

"ed... loves to wear pink panties..."

"wtf? what the beeps with you?"

" it you"

"ed cheats on roy with Winry..."

"WHAT? THAT IS IT YOUR DEAD!"

" quickly says know you ed... gotta go bye! runs away"

"get your ass back here! you little beep"

continues

ok... really funny don't you think? please review i love to here from you! next time Al... the big tin can robot!

hey!


	2. alphonse elric

author- hello readers sorry it took soooo long to write chapter 2 of FMA know your stars we were trying to get ideas for this story so I hope you enjoy! and thank you to all the reviewers! and the advises thank you! - kittenwings

disclaim- if I really did own FMA I wouldn't be writing this really crappy story, now would I?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

alphonse walk towards a light with a chair in the middle of a dark room.

psycho guy:know your stars know your stars know your stars know your stars...

alphonse: who there?

psycho guy: alphonse elric isn't true that your a walking garbage can?

alphonse: no I am not I am soul stuck in a suit of armour!

psycho guy: meaning your a soul stuck in a suit of garbage...

alphonse: yeah that... hey! I don't like where this is going...

psycho guy: is it true that you can't go to the toilet?

alphonse: hey!...umm...I don't know...

psycho guy: isn't it true? where you think your alone you sing in the mirror hit me baby one more time?

alphonse:what! what is hit me baby one more time?... and how did you know? your a stalker!

psycho guy: is it true that you stepped on one of your kittens and killed it and then put it in Edward's coat pocket then when it was laundry day Edward found the cat?

alphonse:(starts to cry) its true its all true!

Edward: ah hah you admitted it you did put it in my coat pocket and not Roy!

Roy: I told you I didn't do it!

psycho guy: look its getting crowded in here so that's it for know your stars!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author- ok that it for this chapter thanks for everything please review I love to hear from you! next chapter Roy the water alchemist!

Roy- what! ok that's it I've had with these stalker/pervert (even though i am one my self)/gay guys following people

author:but I didn't get say about your love life with Riza

Roy: oh it on now (puts on glove)

author- don't forget to review!


	3. Roy Mustang

author- hi! everyone! back for more I see? well! I am really happy that you are! thank for all the review I really do appreciate it! ok here is now chapter 3 of FMA know your stars! Roy! (now this is going to be funny!) don't forget to review! and please enjoy!

disclaim- if I own FMA I wouldn't be saying that I don't own it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy walks into a room that dark (duh) in the center is a light with a chair (like usually)

psycho guy: Roy mustrang you are the water alchemist?

Roy: what the hell? what I am doing here? I better be getting pay for this!

psycho guy: you secretly love riza hawkeye?

Roy: what? no... she like me

Riza: (walks in slaps Roy in the face)

psycho guy: ohhh... that gotta hurt in the morning

psycho guy: but also love fullmetal?

Ed: (comes in slaps psycho guy)

Roy: ohhh... that gotta hurt

psycho guy: don't you wish all your women personnel worn miniskirts?

Roy: no... wait yes hey how do you know that?

psycho guy: oh its a little thing boasting out to maes Hughes (a/n: and we now how he is ((wink wink nudge nudge)))

Roy: (puts on glove then pops light bulb)

psycho guy: aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! (runs into wall)

Roy: that's it for know your stars today folks

psycho guy: hey I say that!

Roy: sucker...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author- ok... Roy a bit pissed now... but he got his revenge ha lol!

Roy: damn straight!

author: ok... next week we have riza hawkeye and her "special children"

some random guy: but she doesn't have children!

author: I mean her guns! that it for me see ya!


	4. Riza hawkeye

Kittenwings – hi! Yay! Your back! So happy! Ok now this time since you have been waiting sooooooooo long for this chapter I am posting 2 chapters! Yes that right 2! Chapters! So get ready Riza and Envy chapter! Oh and don't forgot to review!

Riza enters a dark room with a light shining on the chair and she sits on the chair

Psycho guy: know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars

Riza: who there?

Psycho guy: Riza calls her gun "special children"

Riza: That is a lie!

Psycho guy: Riza sleeps with her guns

Riza: what? Are you a spy?

Psycho guy: that for me to know and you to found out

Riza: I want to know so answer me!

Psycho guy: looks like Riza ticked off

Riza: no I am not ticked…. I am PISSED OFF!

Psycho guy: Riza loves Roy

Riza: yes tha- hey! That not true! You're sick and twisted….

Psycho guy: Riza can't shoot to save her life

Riza: OH YEAH (pulls out gun and shoots at psycho guy)

Psycho guy: oh !

Riza: who a helpless shooter now?

Psycho guy: me?

Kittenwings – Riza sure show psycho guy

Riza: I kick his ass good…..

Kittenwings: (sweat drops) ok next time (or that you can view now) Envy the gay lord!

Envy: WHAT? I AM NOT GAYLORD!

Kittenwings: please review!


	5. Envy

Kittenwings – hi guys! Wow! I can see your reading this… that good because I love people reading my stories that makes me happy, I would like to thank my reviews you guys are awesome! Ok now it time for Envy! Don't forget to review!

THANK YOU: I like thank Sakura phantom and Charmed Sakura for the ideas for this chapter without you I wouldn't be making this chapter thank you!

**WARNING: THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR THE END OF SERIES SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED DON'T READ!**

Envy enters a dark room with a light pointing to a chair, Envy sits on the chair

Psycho guy: know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…

Envy: what? Who there?

Psycho guy: Envy really like Ed…

Envy: WHAT! I don't like that short little guy, his to small….

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT THAT YOU CAN'T BE SHORTER THAN SHORT!

Psycho guy: Envy real hair color is orange!

Envy: WTF? My hair green! Are you color blind?

Psycho guy: why yes I am

Envy: you're weird….

Psycho guy: Envy is a gay dancing teacher!

Envy: WHAT IS UP WITH YOU! I am not gay! And I don't dance I am not a teacher! And I'm especial not a GAY!

Psycho guy: Envy felt SO guilty after killing Ed, he wanted to bring Ed back to life!

Envy: I WANT HIM DEAD NOT ALIVE!

Psycho guy: Envy when no one is looking you like to clog and ballet dance and play with Barbies!

Envy: WHAT THE FUCK ARE BARBIES? I TOLD YOU BEFORE I DON'T LIKE DANCING…. It's gay

Psycho guy: like you are…

Envy: I AM NOT GAY! OK THAT IT GET BACK HERE YOU !

Psycho guy: I have to go now! Now you know Envy! (Runs away)

Envy: you not going anywhere you !

Kittenwings – ok that the end of this chapter! Please review love to hear from you! Next week we have winry the machine geek!

Winry: it freak not geek! Get it straight!

Kittenwings – yeah whatever… please review!


End file.
